Kokehime
|image name=Kokehime.png |unnamed character=No |kanji=苔姫 |romaji=Kokehime |japanese voice=Aiko Ōkubo |species=Yōkai |gender=Female |birthdate=February 2 |deceased state=Alive |height-part1=133 cm |weight-part1=30 kg |fear type=Belief |clan=Nura Clan~Land God, |manga type=Chapter |manga debut=28 |anime debut=18 |sennen makyo=No |game debut=Nurarihyon no Mago: Great Profuse Hyakki War |media=Anime, Manga }} is a Land God who was once a human princess. She resides in a shrine within the Nura Clan's territory and was targeted by Sodemogi-sama during the invasion of Shikoku's forces. Appearance Kokehime has long brown hair with an oversized bow on either side of her head, and looks like a young girl. She favors expensive kimono - particularly those decorated with flowers. Personality She appears to be somewhat haughty, as evidenced by her indignation when Sodemogi-sama shows no sense of caring about her position as a land god. Despite this, she has no difficulty showing gratitude toward those who help her. History Past Arc (400 Years Ago) She was originally a human princess whose tears turned into pearls.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 62, page 9 Along with several other princesses with special abilities, she was taken from her home under the pretext of becoming a concubine for Hideyori Toyotomi. In reality, they were being gathered so Hagoromo Gitsune could harvest and eat their ikigimo. Kokehime and Yōhime were ultimately the sole survivors among them, saved when Nurarihyon came to save the latter. Protected by Hitotsume Nyūdō in the battle that ensued, Kokehime grew attached to him and was later seen hiding behind him at the celebratory party for Hagoromo Gitsune's defeat.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 66, page 9 Edo Arc (300 Years Ago) She became a Land God sometime during the hundred year span since her rescue. Unfortunately, ruffians took up residence in her shrine and, declaring themselves to be gods themselves, frequently accosted and/or abducted women who came to the shrine to pray. Kokehime had to rely on the protection of Hitotsume Nyūdō, who tried to keep her shrine free of miscreants despite the Nura Clan being short-handed.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 153 Relationships Hitotsume Nyūdō Hitotsume was the one who defended her during the conflict between the Nura Clan and the Kyōto Yōkai, back when she was still human. Since then, he has become something of a guardian to her, and she is both grateful and comforted when he takes the time to come by. Synopsis Shikoku Arc During the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō's invasion, Sodemogi-sama shows up at her shrine and attacks her in an attempt to wrest power from the Nura Clan by stealing the power of "belief" from their land gods. He chases her further into her own shrine, stealing and eating pieces of her kimono as he goes, but is ultimately stopped by the arrival of Kurotabō. Kokehime hides behind the latter as he effortlessly destroys the invader. She later writes him a letter of thanks for his help.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 44, page 10 Trivia *She ranked 23rd in the first character popularity poll with 120 votes (tied with Nurarihyon's present form) and 53rd in the second with 41 votes (tied with Kidōmaru). References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Yokai Category:Nura Clan